Wishes Really Can Come True
by loveisthegreatestmagic
Summary: Set during DH. Harry and Ginny may be miles apart but the stars they are looking at are the same.


**Set during DH around January I think. **

**Sorry it took so long but I have had lots and lots of horrible homework.**

**Disclaimer: everything you recognise belongs to JK I just used her fantastic ideas to come up with my own plot.**

* * *

Harry Potter was sitting in the entrance to the tent thinking. He was supposed to be on guard but his mind was wondering. He had so much left to do and thought it would never be over. They had only found and destroyed one horcrux, the locket. There were still three others to find and Harry didn't have any idea where to start. He knew what two were, the snake and the cup, but that didn't help. He was at a loss as to where the cup would be and the snake would be under the watchful eye of Voldemort. As for the third, he didn't have a clue what it was never mind where it would be. If, by some miracle, he did find and destroy the remaining Horcruxes he would then have to go after the final bit of Voldemort's soul, the piece that remained in his body. It all seemed so impossible to Harry. How could Dumbledore do this to him? How could he leave him with such an impossible task? Harry shook his head trying to rid the tears that were welling up in his eyes. He refused to let them fall. Crying would not help, Dumbledore was gone. He would never again look into those blue eyes that seemed to be able to search his soul…

Harry sighed and blinked away the tears that were still threatening to fall despite his best efforts. Dumbledore was gone, simple as that. He wouldn't come back no matter how much Harry thought about it or how much he wished he would. He was jerked back to his senses when a loud snore issued from the tent. He smiled for the first time in days, weak though it was it was a smile nonetheless. Ron was back. He had come back at precisely the moment Harry needed him the most. Ron had saved Harry's life and for that he was extremely grateful. Or was he? There was a small part of Harry, tucked away in the back of his mind, which would have preferred Ron to have stayed away. All his problems would be over and he would never have to worry about anything ever again. He would even get to see his parents again…Harry sighed. What was he thinking? The whole of the wizarding world, well the good side at least, was counting on him. He was the only one who could finish Voldemort for good. He knew that now and had finally accepted it. If he had anything to say about it, he would not let Voldemort cause any more pain.

Voldemort was the reason Harry's life was how it was. He and his followers had murdered his parents, his godfather and countless others Harry knew and even more he didn't. Voldemort was the reason he had ended one of the best things in his life. Harry kept telling himself he had done the right thing, he was protecting Ginny and that was the most important thing. However, he couldn't help being selfish and wishing she was there with him. Whenever it all got too much he would think of her and remember what he was fighting for. Ginny deserved a life without fear and loss and Harry was going to give it to her no matter what it took. Even so, he still wanted her there right now just so he could hold her and make sure the few weeks near the end of his sixth year weren't just a wonderful dream. He would make sure he gave Ginny the life she deserved but would he be there at the end to share it…?

Harry sighed yet again and stared up into the sky. He had been doing this a lot lately. It seemed to calm him and take his mind of the seemingly never ending task which lay ahead of him. He liked to think that the three bright stars in a row were his parents and Sirius watching over him from above. He let his mind wonder back to the hours he had spent by the lake just being with Ginny and wishing he was back there with her now…

Harry's eyes were unfocused as his mind continued to wonder but he blinked suddenly and focused on something that shot across the sky. He couldn't believe it. After all his nights of stargazing this was the first shooting star he had seen. However, he knew exactly what to wish for. _Keep her happy…keep her safe…keep her alive…_

* * *

Ginny was sitting on the window seat in one of the many guest bedrooms in her Great Auntie Muriel's house. She hated it there and wished she was back in her own room at The Burrow. Muriel was bad enough on her rare visits to The Burrow but to be in the same house as her day in day out was almost unbearable. She would often come up here to her temporary bedroom just to escape Muriel and her rude and sarcastic comments.

Ginny hated being cooped up like this. She couldn't even leave the house as she would be outside the protection field. She even wished she was back at Hogwarts just to be able to do something. She wanted to be there to help Neville in their rebellion against Snape and the Carrows. Instead she was stuck in this stupid house with her most annoying relative just waiting and Ginny Weasley hated waiting.

She was waiting for news from Neville on how the Hogwarts battle was going. She was waiting to find out what had happened to Luna. She was waiting for the fear to disappear which would only happen when You-Know-Who was finally gone. But most importantly she was waiting for Harry. He may have broken up with her but that was just because he was being a noble git as usual. She would wait for him no matter how long it took for him to finally get his butt back where it belonged, here by her side.

She hadn't spoken his name since the day of Bill's wedding. Harry had broken up with her to protect her but it hadn't worked. Someone had let it slip they had been going out and the Death Eaters who so very kindly gate-crashed the wedding had heard about it. They had demanded she tell them where Harry was and what he was planning. She even had the torture curse used on her but that was not what she was upset about. She had screamed that she had no idea where Harry was and that she didn't even care because he had dumped her and broken her heart. She tried to tell herself that she was just lying to protect Harry but no matter how many times she told herself this she knew there was some part of her which believed what she had said.

Ginny shook her head trying to get rid of those unwelcome thoughts and stared back out of the window. She had been doing this a lot lately. She liked to think that Harry, wherever he may be, would look up to the sky and see the same stars she was staring at. She knew her family would think she was being stupid but she felt closer to Harry this way.

Ginny's mind wondered back to the few weeks at the end of last year when she had been Harry's girlfriend. She didn't care that he was the famous Harry Potter who had faced You-Know-Who many times before. All she cared about was him, her Harry who made her smile and laugh and feel the happiest she had ever felt in her life. She remembered the long walks by the lake just spending time together talking about things they had never told another living sole…

Ginny sighed and then frowned trying to understand what she was seeing. A light had just shot across the sky and if Ginny wasn't mistaken she had just seen, for the first time in her life, a shooting star. She didn't even have to think about what her wish would be as she made it each night before trying to fall asleep. _Keep him safe…keep him alive…bring him home to me…_

* * *

Harry and Ginny did not know it at the time, and if you had told them what would happen they would have said you had been slipped a nonsense potion or had been spending too much time with Professor Trelawney, but in just four months time they would see another shooting star. They did not know that when this happened they would be sitting together in the garden of The Burrow with their arms wrapped tightly around each other as if trying to make sure the other was really there. They didn't know that they would not need to make another wish. They didn't know that their wishes really would come true.

* * *

**You may have noticed that I have not used dialogue. This was deliberate as I thought the story would be more powerful without it. It represents the fact that Harry and Ginny were unable to speak to each other but still thought about each other all the time. I hope I have captured the characters of Harry and Ginny that are portrayed in the books. If, in your opinion, I have not please let me know in a review. I hope you liked it. Please review, thanks in advance.**


End file.
